Tomb of the Primeval Kings
"Tombs" redirects here. For the PvP tournament that used to be housed at this location, see Heroes' Ascent. Legends remain of noble spirits who stand watch over the tombs. If there is a passage between the mortal world and the Underworld, surely such spirits would know how to find it. Description The Tomb of the Primeval Kings was where the Primeval Kings of Elona were buried during the Primeval Dynasties. The Tomb was used until 652DR, when the Scarab Plague wiped out the population of Istan including the Primeval Kings. More than 300 years later, in the year 1051DR, Lord Odran opened several portals to the Rift, including one from this Tomb, and additional portals at the Tombs of Drascir, Heroes' Ascent and other areas on Tyria. Mortals, gaining access to the portals after Lord Odran's death, traveled into the Mists in order to earn the Favor of the Gods by winning combative tournaments against one another. that sought to destroy all of Elona.]] This arrangement lasted 200 years, when in 1272DR, just after the Wintersday celebrations, the forces of Dhuum and Abaddon, led by Menzies' generals, interrupted the tournament. These combined dark forces fought against and defeated the spirits of the Primeval Monarchs, along with Warmarshal Turai Ossa and Lord Victo (from the Tombs of Drascir). Eventually these forces managed to seep through the portal into the mortal world. By this point they had attracted the attention of both the Zaishen Order and the Order of the Sunspears (which at the time counted Dunkoro's son among their ranks), who attempted to fight back the darkness. As compensation for the destroyed tournament grounds the Zaishen offered access to their home, the Battle Isles, to all the stranded fighters. Another portal opened by Lord Odran is located on the Battle Isles giving access to Heroes' Ascent - allowing the Global Tournament to continue. Anyone who wishes to try fighting the evil forces that destroyed the Tomb of the Primeval Kings may come here to earn powerful rewards. Buried Monarchs This is a list of all the known ancient monarchs who were buried here: *King Elswyth *King Kole *King Millius *Queen Nadijeh *King Wenslauss The Darknesses :Main article: The Darkness The Darknesses are a race of powerful Mesmers who act as generals of Menzies, but cannot be found in the Fissure of Woe. They are led by The Greater Darkness, who, after Abaddon's defeat, serves Mallyx the Unyielding. Three of them led the attack on The Hall of Heroes. A few months after that, the Fury would lead the forces of Dhuum on an attack at the Dragon Festival of 1382CC. Getting there From The Dragon's Lair, exit to the north. Exits *The Dragon's Lair (south) *The Underworld (Tournament Map) (through the portal) Levels The Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings is a set of four explorable areas that offers challenging monsters and unique items. The Ruins are often referred to as the new Underworld in reference to the name of the first of the four maps, the fact that it was introduced after the "old Underworld", that the "old Underworld" was closed off during the weekend when the Ruins was first introduced, as well as creatures from the Underworld that plague the levels of the Ruins. The ruins may also be considered "Nightfallen" because they were changed in the same way that "Nightfallen" lands in the Nightfall campaign were. The Ruins are divided into the following levels: #'The Underworld': Not to be confused with The Underworld explorable area, this is a much smaller map identical to the Underworld PvP map. All players need to do is wipe out the several groups of monsters in the area to advance to the next level. After clearing each level, a timer will start, showing the remaining time before the party will be transferred. #'Scarred Earth': This is a much greater map identical to the out-of-rotation Scarred Earth PvP map. It features three areas (where each team started in PvP) and a central area. Players start in one of the three and have to clear the entire area. This map has the very dangerous burrowed Chaos Wurms that can surprise a party and chase it for a long distance. #'The Courtyard': This is a large map identical to the Courtyard PvP map. Players face the siege Chaos Wurms in this area and again must clear all foes to advance. #'The Hall of Heroes': This is a vast map identical to the Hall of Heroes PvP map. Players must first clear their area, then make their way across the bridge and into the central hall where three powerful mesmer bosses, called The Darknesses, await. Upon slaying these bosses each one will drop 1-3 of the Hall of Heroes unique items. Creatures Creatures also found in the Underworld: *Dryders ** 28 (30) Terrorweb Dryder *Phantoms ** 28 (30) Banished Dream Rider *Demons ** 22 (26) Chained Soul Unique to the Tombs (equipped with Fingers of Chaos) *Wurms ** 30 (32) Chaos Wurm *Torment creatures ** 28 (30) Grasp of Insanity ** 28 (30) Scythe of Chaos Bosses *Torment creatures ** 30 (32) The Darkness (x3) The Ruins vs The Underworld The ruins share similarities with the Underworld as well as some differences: Similarities *Terrorweb Dryders and Banished Dream Riders may drop Glob of Ectoplasm on occasion as they do in The Underworld. This provides an easier way for parties to farm for these very rare crafting materials. *The chests in both locations are Phantom chests and require Phantom keys. *The design of the first two levels of the Ruins uses the same elements as the design of the Labyrinth in the Underworld. Differences In Grenth's domain, one can complete quests and move around the territory in order. In ToPK, to move forward (to the next zone), the team must kill all visible groups and any buried Chaos Wurms. (Pop-ups do not need to be killed, whether triggered or not.) NPCs *Henchmen (Level 20): ** Zaishen Fighter x2 ** Zaishen Archer x2 ** Zaishen Healer x2 ** Zaishen Mage x2 *Merchants and Traders: **Acolyte Singpa (Merchant) **Monay (Rune Trader) *Storage: **Xunlai Agents (Storage) x2 *Various: **Acolyte Jaikaro **Acolyte Quanjo **Acolyte Senfai **Ghostly Hero **Priest *Inside the rift **Acolyte Chigo **Acolyte Kaizhan **Lost Soul Notes * Three high-level chests appear randomly in the Nightfallen Tombs on the 2nd, 3rd, or 4th levels (chests never spawn on the first level). Since the chests appear randomly, you can sometimes find them on the same level or even near each other. Some players have reported finding four chests. * For Wintersday 2005, the Tombs were decorated to look more festive. Category:Crystal Desert